


Quarantining

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Even if he doesn't have much of a choice, Eggsy is pretty sure no one in their right mind should trust him with Daisy's education.
Relationships: Daisy & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Quarantining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trekkiepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Kingsman. Hartwin. Eggsy and Harry quaratining with Daisy (because Michelle became a nurse and has to work) and being slowly driven mad."

**Day 1  
**

At the time of his last mission when he landed badly that he knew even before the pain hit him that he had fucked up his arm somehow, Eggsy had already been dreading the boredom of convalescing.

Now though, with the world gone to shit in the pandemic and his Mum more or less sleeping at the hospital, he’s grateful he can’t go on missions for the time being.

Sure Harry would have watched after Daisy no matter what since thanks to the wonders of technology he can be Arthur from his home office, but Eggsy would have felt bad for leaving him alone with her.

Not that Harry is anything but wrapped around Daisy’s little finger, but it’s one thing to look after a child for a couple of days and another to live with the same child non-stop for the foreseeable future. Not to mention they’ll be responsible for home-schooling her too.

It’ll be easier if they can rely on each other.

For now though, it’s only Sunday and that means they can do a movie marathon without feeling guilty about it.

**Day 5**

If he was offered a choice between teaching for a day and fighting a room full of well-trained and well-armed guards right this moment, Eggsy would definitely choose the latter.

Even with Daisy being an absolute sweetheart and how clear the lesson plan her teacher has sent is, Eggsy is feeling completely under-qualified for this. Even if she’s just in her first year.

He can’t think how being in charge of an entire classroom would feel like.

It doesn’t help that Harry hasn’t been much help either.

Not that he hasn’t want to, but there’s been a few emergencies at Kingsman and even if he thankfully could deal with them from home, that’s left Eggsy dealing with everything by himself.

He’d give a lot right now just to have Merlin in his ear to make sure he’s not fucking up Daisy’s education entirely.

**Day 11**

“I thought the lesson this afternoon was about geography?”

Not that Eggsy is blaming Harry for not following the plan. He’s been taking some liberties with it himself.

“It is.” Harry continues pouring the tea, looking oh so very innocent, but they’ve been together for long enough that Eggsy isn’t fooled. “I’m just going at it… creatively. Want to join us?”

Considering he doesn’t have much else to do until the dryer has finished its job with the laundry, it doesn’t take long before Eggsy joins them on the floor. It’s only then that he notices the tablet on the low table, opened on a map of the world.

“Daisy, how about you show Eggsy where tea is most commonly grown?”

Daisy nods enthusiastically as she grabs the tablet and repeats what Harry has probably just been telling her about the history of tea. Some of it is clearly over-simplified, but Eggsy listens to her seriously anyway, filled with pride at how confident she is about sharing what she has just learned.

**Day 13**

“Daisy, please, I know you can do it. You had no trouble with that problem earlier this week. Just try.”

But Daisy clearly has no intention to try solving the math problem in front of her. And Eggsy really doesn’t know what he is supposed to do if she just refuses to make an effort.

He’s usually great at understanding her moods and getting her to talk to him, but today he’s had no luck at all and quite frankly, he’s at his wits’ end.

Maybe he should just give up. Who had the bad idea of trusting him with her education anyway? He didn’t even go to college for fuck’s sake!

Before he can have a breakdown however, Harry practically waltz into the room and urges them out of their chair.

“Come on, come on, enough boring brain stuff for the day. It’s gorgeous outside, it would be a shame not to take advantage of the garden. Time for some PE!”

It doesn’t take more to get Daisy out in the garden, JB Junior and Elton hot on her heels, yipping excitedly. Before Eggsy can follow her out though, Harry stops him, opening his arms in a silent invitation.

Eggsy sighs, but steps closer until he can hide his face against Harry’s shoulder, trusting him to hold him up.

They don’t say anything, but Harry does press fleeting kisses against his hair and temples.

**Day 20**

“Ughhhh. Math. Again. Why?”

“It’s probably one of the easiest subjects to plan a lesson for. And one most parents are comfortable with. At least at her level.”

Eggsy groans again, hiding his head into his arms, not even looking up when he feels Harry sets a cup of coffee in front of him.

“Want me to take over for the day?”

“Please.” He hopes he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels, but at this point he doesn’t really care anymore.

**Day 33**

“Daisy, can you read to Miss Bear for a moment, I’ll be right back.”

She agrees readily, sitting Miss Bear in her lap and any other time, Eggsy would find this super cute, but at the moment he really needs to be out of the bedroom.

He doesn’t quite run to Harry’s office, but he’s not exactly walking either.

Harry cuts himself mid-word when he barges into the room, but it takes him one look at Eggsy’s face before he’s getting up from his chair.

“Merlin, I’ll call you back.”

He’s in Harry’s arms before he realises he’s moved and he just… breaks down.

Harry doesn’t ask any questions, just starts gently rocking him and Eggsy is forever grateful for it.

He’s not ashamed to be missing his mum, not really, but he feels a bit silly crying over it. Especially when Daisy is clearly dealing with it better than he is.

And sure everything is scary right now, but he is perfectly aware of how lucky he is to be safely home with most of his family.

They stay that way for a long time, Harry only letting him go when Eggsy can breathe without breaking into a sob.

“I think we all need a break. From school and work and house chores. We should bake some cookies.”

Eggsy nods, not trusting himself to talk yet, and Harry gently cups his cheeks, his thumbs wiping the last stray tears.

“It’s going to be okay.”

It’s not a promise anyone should make, but Eggsy still finds comfort in the words.

Harry leans closer to press a kiss on his forehead and Eggsy sighs into the contact.

“Let’s go make some cookies.”

**Day 38**

They’ve stopped pretending they follow the lesson plans anymore.

Instead they have settled for teaching Daisy one useful skill every day. So far they’ve had various degrees of success, but they tend to cover more than they expected every time they get into something new. She’s getting pretty good at handling fractions thanks to all the cooking she’s been helping with.

And maybe Eggsy should be freaking out a bit more, but since Harry has promised to personally pay for private tutors if they find out they’ve completely ruined her education once everything is over, he’s stopped putting so much pressure on himself.

He’s finally realised that for now, it’s more important he makes the best of all the time they have together.


End file.
